bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Pym Particles
"Berlin proves there's important work to be done in the field that only the Particle can handle. And I told you before, the only way S.H.I.E.L.D. gets a Pym Particle is with a Pym operating it." : ―Henry Pym to Howard Starksrc Pym Particles are subatomic particles of an extra dimensional nature that are capable of shunting or adding mass and reducing or increasing scale of any form of matter, compressing physical forces around such objects or organisms that they are applied to, as well as increasing density and strength of the subject. Human users of technologies that harness the particles are able to shrink themselves to the size of an insect, while still possessing the physical resilience, as well as effort and force exertion capabilities of an average-sized human, which can be amplified in their reduced scale. History During the 1960s, Doctor Hank Pym discovered and isolated a rare group of subatomic, extra dimensional particles, which became known as "Pym Particles", that could increase or decrease the size and mass of objects or living beings by shunting or adding it from a subatomic dimension. He formulated the particles inside a special suitdesigned to harness them and that allowed him to shrink down to the size of an insect.1 He and his wife Janet van Dyne used these abilities to become the superheroes "Ant-Man" and "Wasp". However, a tragic accident occurred during an experiment with the Pym Particles, which resulted in the loss of van Dyne into the subatomic Quantum Realm. This caused Pym to abandon the particles and his heroics until 2015, when he was forced to recruit a new Ant-Man and teach him how to use them.2 Capabilities : "When I took over this company for Doctor Pym, I immediately began researching a particle that could shorten the distance between atoms while increaing density and strength." : ―Darren Crosssrc Pym Particles have the capability to alter the scale, mass, strength and density of organic and inorganic subjects, most notably to reduce them to the size of an insect while retaining their normal strength density, enhancing it as the subject shrinks, which in, reduced scale is enhanced by enhanced density and strength and compressed energy and physical force on the subject, which results in an organic subject to possess unnaturally high levels of physical effort and exertion capability, as well as strength and durability. This is done by adding or shunting mass from a subatomic dimension from which the particles gain their abilities. The process of altering size and changing mass levels results in extreme physical forces being created, dramatically increases the momentum of an organic subject, which can be exerted immediately after changing size. This further increases the physical effort capabilities, as well as strength and durability, of organic subjects which they can use to perform feats of inhuman physical exertion and strength with similarly inhuman ease, especially right after a human subject uses it while returning to normal size. One example is if a human user is falling from great height in their small scale, they can utilize the kinetic energy and momentum obtained from falling and exert this force immediately after or while returning to normal size. This will translate as a feat of inhuman strength while in normal size. The Particle's ability to warp mass and size can transport said mass, and also objects and living beings, into what is known as the Quantum Realm, a subatomic dimension of space, that holds any mass of those who have shrunken with the use of the Particles. The mass, while still part of the shrunken subject, is shunted inside the Quantum Realm until returned. While this has not been tested as of yet, it is believed that mass can be added onto a subject of the Particles and allow the subject to increase their size rather than shrink it. However there can be negative side effects with the use of Pym particles. Being exposed to and using Pym Particles over a protracted period of time can cause extreme levels of mental instability, as it alters the chemistry of the brain to those who have prolonged and direct exposure. Also, forcing to shrink after a certain threshold, such as deactivating the regulator on the suit that limits the user from shrinking beyond the size of an insect, and will cause the user to continuously shrink until they reach a point where they become subatomic and reach the Quantum Realm, where time does not hold any sway and concepts of space are irrelevant. Once there, they will be frozen in time, unable to age, but also be in a state of unconsciousness or half consciousness, barely aware of their surroundings. They can try to fight this, but they will eventually succumb to it and be unable to act. Scott Lang found the will to fight the effects of the Realm, as sound could still travel through it and he was able to hear calls of his daughter a few feet away from the point of where he went subatomic, allowing him to find a way to restart his regulator by inserting an enlarger formula disc into it and switching it back on, allowing the enlarging controls on his suit to work again. This allowed him to return to his normal size, but he could not remember what happened while he was inside the Realm, as Pym theorized that the human mind could not comprehend the experience.2 Type of pym particles There are two types blue and red as shown in film .They are used in powered the ant man suit and wasp.also they are used weaponised pym particle disc. As they show effect when hitted to the targets. # Red pym particles shrinks and gives increased strength. # Blue pym particles grows mass and gives increased strength and weight as happened to Thomas the train and the pet ant of Cassie Lang.